


You're Dead Fluff Butt

by Nathanking2474



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bunny Girl, F/F, Farting, Giantess - Freeform, Polar Bear Girl, Scat, Size Difference, Snuff, Toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathanking2474/pseuds/Nathanking2474
Summary: Judy Hopps isn't doing too well at the academy and she's about to make her final mistake.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Major Friedkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You're Dead Fluff Butt

Judy's life hasn't been easy, being a rabbit has been hard because everyone has always looked at her like she was too small and weak to do anything but, that didn't stop her from pursuing her dream. She had always wanted to be police officer and, despite all the teasing and mocking, she made her way to the Zootopia Police Academy to begin her training. She was placed with a group being trained by Major Friedkin, a very large Polar Bear with very large H-Cup breasts and a massive mammoth sized ass. Judy's training was off to a bumpy start, being a smaller animal, she found it difficult to complete the physical aspect of her training. She however did very well in the written aspect of the training, earning the highest scores in the class.

"Come on Fluff Butt! Move that tail!" shouted the major as Judy began falling behind the others once again in the Tundra Town training field. Judy attempted to push herself as far as she could up the frozen wall before her but to no avail, falling into the frigid water below. "You're dead Farm Girl!" the voice shouted again as judy climbed out shivering. Next up was Sahara Square, Judy faired much better here and the heat helped warm her body after her little ice bath earlier. However the intense sandstorm wind proved too much for her small bunny body and she was unable to complete it once again. "You're dead Bunny Bumpkin!" The majors voiced rang out once again as Judy brushed off the sand.

With training over for the day Judy decided she needed some time alone to think about how she could improve herself and get stronger despite her size. Walking into the women's bathroom she made her way into the first stall seeing that the toilet was bigger than she was she hopped up onto the seat but she didn't realized how close to the edge she had gotten and fell into the water below. Now floating the the massive toilet trying to escape she heard the door open and a loud stomping coming towards the stall. Opening the door was the Major, who saw the small rabbit girl treading water in the toilet. "You really don't belong here Bunny Girl, I'm gonna teach you that only the strong can survive here."

The major pushed her way into the stall and removed her pants turning around to present her gargantuan ass to the poor helpless bunny "Major please! Don't do this!" she cried out before her screams were muffled by the seal created by the Majors ass against the seat. "Fuck I shouldn't have had all those burritos for lunch!" A loud resounding fart blasted from her asshole right into Judy's face, forcing her to gag and choke from the rancid stench. "Phew that was rough, but there's plenty more where that came from!" Judy was hit with another rancid fart, this one wetter than the last, sending shit all over her and into the water. Judy at this point couldn't hold back and vomited all over herself and the water she was trapped in.

Judy tried desperately to push the predators ass off the seat but the Major's ass was too fat and her hands merely sunk into the fleshy softness. "Ughnn fuck!!" the Major grunted and a torrent of stinky wet shit sprayed from her asshole all over Judy and it just wasn't stopping. The liquid shit soon became solid and huge logs of shit were quickly filling Judy's prison. The logs were longer than she was tall and thicker than her head. Judy was starting to drown in the shit filled toilet, desperately trying to cling to a breath but her body was covered in steaming polar bear shit.

Even after Judy's final moments the Major's shitstorm didn't let up, standing up now, as the toilet had been completely filled, she emptied the rest of her bowels all over the seat, tank and floor of the stall. The stench of this was sickening even to her, after wiping her ass she turned to look at the mess she had made and smirked "Filthy toilet, you're dead Fluff Butt!" she then left laughing to herself, leaving the stall a mess and Judy's corpse buried beneath her massive shit pile.


End file.
